ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pet
Move/Merge: I am requesting that Pet be merged into Beastmaster#The Pet and Pet to autolink to there. Now, I can do this myself without admin assistance, however, I felt it best to see what the rest of the community thought before removing the stub and adding the charmable mobs into the Beastmaster page. It would seem that this would make the most sense as data here starts to repeat if it is completed and the information on charmable mobs would be useful on the bst page. Karthal 12:21, 3 January 2007 (EST) -- Further, I can't really see how this could harm any page that links here or cause the beastmaster page any harm. However, I had another idea. It is also possible to have pet link to the Beastmaster page and then charmable pets, be its own page so as to conserve space on the Beastmaster page by only adding a link there to the charmable pets page. Karthal 12:31, 3 January 2007 (EST) :Having Charmable Pets as their own page, maybe subpage to beastmaster, would be fine I think, but this article here shouldn't only concentrate on Beastmaster pets (not to mention, that the section on Jug Pets is very small, compared to the rest). There are other pets, like the Wyvern, the Mob pets, the Puppet, etc it might be good to have a general pet page, if there isn't one yet. Maybe even a section about players as pets (aka charmed players) --Samsara 12:40, 3 January 2007 (EST) :: Puppetmaster's don't ever seem to reference their puppets as "pets" and thus don't link here. However, the puppetmaster page pretty well details pets' abilities for that job, as does beastmaster except for what is charmable. I had also considered summoner, but again, it usually isn't seen as a pet and the summons are also detailed. Dragoon has a page Dragoon Wyvern devoted to their pet and it's abilities. ::My only concern with this page was that beastmaster related pages were linked to pet and people may search pet for beastmaster, so that it should still link to relevant data. I had not considered charmed players, but again, I don't know if people would think of them as pets. The jugpet section is also mostly covered under beastmaster and another page which lists all of the jugpets and their info, Beastmaster Jugs. ::So far, the only two issues are charmed players, which to me, doesn't seem like a pet page(since not many players will think, I was charmed, I want info on charmed players, and search pet) and puppets which are by definition pets but so far not referencing them as such. The puppet issue is the most valid one, I think. But still, I don't see what new data can go here that isn't elsewhere. ::Unless this page just links to all types of pets, I don't see what else it can do. Karthal 13:10, 3 January 2007 (EST) :::/ignorepet references the Puppets as pets. I don't know about other people, but I would classify charmed players as pets, because they are like Beastmasters Pets only in reverse. On a related note, can a Beastmaster charm a player in Ballista or Brenner? --Samsara 13:31, 3 January 2007 (EST) :::: Beastmaster's can't charm players. Karthal 13:38, 3 January 2007 (EST) I have just made significant additions to this page, the info under the beastmaster section can still be included on the suggested link if you want, but the page is now no longer a stub, and includes info regarding all types of pets. --Chrisjander 13:21, 3 January 2007 (EST) :Looks nice. It would be nice if the beastmaster section were integrated into the other article, and just a little text left behind in the style of the other paragraphs. Gives a good short overview over what pets are. --Samsara 13:31, 3 January 2007 (EST) :I'm going to make a tiny edit to just link to the Beastmaster#The_Pet section and consider the case closed, now that the stub is fleshed out, the move/merger idea is no longer valid. Karthal 13:38, 3 January 2007 (EST) Pet enhancement list Added a table (categorized by Pet, Automaton, Wyvern, and Avatar) that will show equipment that directly affects the pet, I excluded things like Abilities, Avatar perpetuation bonus, etc ---Nattack 06:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC)